This Is Me
by Edwardlover9147
Summary: Bella is new to Forks. Edward hears her singing which causes him to think about her nonstop. She runs away before the Edward can find out who she is. But fate brings them together and a relationship blooms. BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my second twilight fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to review it when you're done. Constructive criticism is always welcome but no flaming. So here is This Is Me.**

Forks, Washington, my new home. No, I wasn't ecstatic to move here, but I didn't really have much of a choice. So now I guess I just have to live with seeing so much green everyday. I was already missing Arizona and sun.

Charlie was driving me back to his house where I used to stay when I was little. I stared out the window and saw the same thing over and over again; green. It was everywhere, it engulfed the sides of the road. I sighed, the excessive amount of green was starting to bother me.

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll get used to it," Charlie said. We pulled up to the familiar house that I used to live in. We got out of the car and started to grab all my luggage. And of course, seeing as how we were in Forks, it started to pour.

"Ugh, stupid rain," I muttered.

"Come on Bells, the faster we get the luggage out, the less wet we'll get," Charlie said. We quickly grabbed the last couple bags I had and ran inside.

"Welcome home Bella," Charlie said. I looked around the house. It looked exactly as it did since I was last here, which was a couple years ago. Charlie didn't like change so I wasn't too surprised that the house was exactly the same.

"I'm going to go unpack all my things and then I'll make dinner," I said.

"You don't need to make me dinner, you've had a long day. I'll cook," Charlie responded.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Charlie had never been a great cook. He was flat out horrible at just making simple pasta. He managed to over cook the pasta, almost start a fire by putting the sauce can in the microwave, and then for dessert he tried to make a cake. Let's just say that he will never attempt to make a cake again.

"Well, maybe I'll just order pizza," He said with a grin.

"Good idea," I laughed.

I carried my bags up the stairs. I turned left and opened my door to my room. I looked in and saw the rocking chair, bed, and desk that I have had since I was little. I threw all my bags on the bed and sat down on the chair for a little, just staring out the window, thinking. Tomorrow I started school and nervous didn't even cover how I felt. I had bald eagles in my stomach. No not butterflies, bald eagles because bald eagles are bigger and more powerful than butterflies. I sighed and figured that I would have to start unpacking now if I wanted to finish before I went to bed.

I started unpacking, took a quick break to eat, and then went back to unpacking. It seemed like forever, but finally I was done. I then took a shower, got in my pajamas, brushed my teeth, emailed my mom, and went to bed.

Beep…beep…beep. I awoke to the sound of my obnoxious alarm clock going off. I moaned and got out of my bed. I got ready as quickly as I could because I had to get to school early to get a quick tour.

I went down stairs and found a note from Charlie.

_Bella, I had to go to work early today, sorry I can't be there on your first day. The truck outside is for you, I left directions to the school. Have fun today. Love, Dad._

I smiled, Charlie could be very sweet in the little things he did. I went out to the car and started driving to school. I didn't even have to look at the directions. The town was so small that I already knew where I was going.

I got to the school and parked up by the main office. I walked into the doors of my new high school. I saw a redhead office receptionist at the desk.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm new here, my names Bella Swan. I was supposed to come early to get my schedule and a tour," I said.

"Oh yes of course. Here is your schedule and the student who is giving you the tour will be here any minute. My names Ms. Cope and you can come to me if you need any help during the day," She smiled at me.

I was a little surprised at first. I figured that a teacher or an adult would be giving me a tour, not a student.

"Hello Ms. Cope. I'm sorry I'm late." I turned around and saw a boy standing there. He had pale blond hair and had a cute baby face.

"It's alright Mike, you just might want to hurry and give the tour though. I wouldn't want you two to be late on your first day," Ms. Cope said.

The boy then turned to me. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. And I will be your tour guide for today," He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I grinned back. Mike seemed friendly which was comforting.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows about you. It's a small town and news travels fast. But I guess we should start our tour" He said as he held the door open for me. Mike showed me where all my classes where. We only had a few classes together though, so I was a little nervous that I wouldn't meet anyone else.

"Well, at least we have some classes together," Mike said.

"Yeah, hopefully I won't get lost going to the classes I don't have with you," I said.

"Oh well don't worry about that. I'll show you all you're classes. This school is so small it's hard to be late to any class. Plus I'll introduce you to all my friends, I bet you'll get along fine," Mike smiled.

I smiled back. Mike was very friendly and loyal, he kind of reminded me of a puppy dog. He seemed like he would have a lot of friends since he was so sweet.

We talked for a couple more minutes and then we went to English. Luckily Mike was in my class. The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. I met most of Mikes friends who were all very friendly. I guess what Mike said was true, everyone already knew about me.

"Come on Bella, it's time for lunch," Mike said.

"Oh shoot, I forgot I have to go meet the chorus teacher. I'll see you after lunch though," I said. I had to go to meet the chorus teacher because they got my schedule messed up and I was supposed to be in chorus instead of music elements.

"Okay. I'll meet you up there after lunch. Bye Bella," He said.

I waved good bye and then ran up to the chorus room. I opened the door and saw a huge room with a giant piano in the middle. I stepped in and saw that no one was there.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered though. I walked over to the teachers desk and saw a note.

_Bella, I know I was supposed to discuss your schedule issue, but I had to leave early. We can talk about it tomorrow in the morning. Thank you. Mr. Mac._

I sighed. Great, now I came over here for nothing. I didn't feel like going back to the lunch room so I went over to the piano. I began to play a little. I took piano lessons when I was 3 and I fell in love with music. I now play the piano and sing. I think I have a pretty good voice, but I've always been too shy to sing in front of people.

I began to play a song from Camp Rock. Yeah I know, a pretty childish movie for a junior to be watching, but those songs always got stuck in my head and This Is Me always gave me chills. I began to play.

"I've always been the kind of girl. That hid my face. So afraid to tell the world. What I've got to say. But I have this dream. Right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time. To let you-" I heard someone coming. I started to freak out, I didn't want anyone to know I was singing. I quickly dashed out of the second door which lead to another hallway. I peeked through the window and saw the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had pale skin, reddish brown hair, and topaz eyes. For a second I forgot how to breath. And as if he could hear me he turned and looked exactly where I was hiding.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" He asked. His voice was as smooth and silky as velvet.

And that's when I started to run. I didn't want this gorgeous boy to know I was the one singing. What if he thought I was horrible. Luckily he didn't come out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and hid in there for the rest of the lunch period.


	2. Chapter 2: Edward's POV

**EPOV**

It was the first day of school. I had been awake all night just thinking about later today. Well I guess I stay awake all night every night since I can't sleep. I was sitting watching TV with my whole family.

We all had different opinions on school. Alice of course loved it. Since she couldn't remember anything from her life before she was a vampire, she finds school fascinating. She loves seeing what all the humans where, what the new fashion trend is, and simply just seeing how they act around other humans.

Rosalie didn't like school as much. She thought it was a waste of her time. She sees it as she's already learned all this information that she doesn't need to hear it again and again. But she does love having all the guys at the school staring at her and all the girls wishing they were her.

Emmett, believe it or not, actually liked going to school. To him every day at school is like an adventure. He loves to see how the humans react to everyday situations. Not to mention he loved to scare people. He knows how intimidating he can be, and he loves to use it for his own entertainment.

Jasper had the toughest time at school. He is the newest addition to our family and our lifestyle. He struggles being around so many humans at one time. But he'd do anything for Alice, no matter how difficult. Jasper knows that Alice loves school and he loves to spend as much time with her as he can.

And me, well lets just say that school bores me. I know all the information the teachers are lecturing about. The humans don't fascinate me at all. I can read their minds and it's the same thing all the time. They're worrying about their looks or what other people think of them. There's nothing special about them.

But all of us knew that we had to attend school to make us blend in more.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Esme asked.

"Esme, school doesn't start for four more hours and it takes us about five minutes to get ready." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"More like it takes us guys five minutes. You girls still take half an hour to get ready because of course your hair has to be just perfect," Emmett teased.

"Well would you rather have me dress like a slob and not even brush my hair or put make up on?"

"Of course not! I love it when you look extremely hot!" Emmett grinned and kissed her.

"Oh get a room," Alice said. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice.

"It's not like Jasper doesn't think that way about you," Emmett smirked. Jasper threw a pillow at Emmett.

"It is so on!" Emmett had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh god, I don't like that face," I muttered. But luckily I had an advantage; I could tell what he was going to do.

Emmett quickly grabbed Alice and ran with her upstairs. Jasper quickly followed behind him. Rosalie began laughing and so did I.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," Esme said.

"Sweetie, she's a vampire, she doesn't get hurt easily," Carlisle chuckled.

The rest of the morning went that way. Jasper was chasing Emmett around the house trying to get Alice back. But finally it was time to go to school. We quickly got ready and got in the car. We drove to school and prepared for our first day.

"Well, we're off to class," Emmett said. He and Rosalie walked off together. He had his arm around her waist to show the other guys, who were already staring at her, to back off.

"Bye Jasper, good luck," Alice said. She gave him a quick kiss and walked with me into the school. Alice and I had almost the same schedule so luckily things wouldn't be to bad this year.

And that's when the thoughts started flowing in.

_Edward is still gorgeous. I wonder if he'll ask anyone out this year. I hope it's me!_

_Oh my god, Edward is so hot! This year will be the year he notices me!_

"_Is it possible that Edward looks even hotter this year!_" Jessica thought. I tried not to roll my eyes. Jessica always had disturbing fantasies about me ever since we moved here. I thought maybe over the summer she would lose interest, but I guess not.

Alice and I walked into math class. I was glad to get away from Jessica's and the other girls' thoughts.

The first half of the day was pretty boring. I was learning the same things over again and I had to hear the entire girl population fantasizing about me. How little did they know that if I was every to kiss one of them I could kill them instantly.

But the new of the day was the new student, Bella Swan. All the boys were thinking of her. She seemed just like any other girl. Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes; nothing special. I didn't have a class with her yet, but I've seen her face so many times.

Finally fifth period was over and it was time for lunch. Although my family couldn't eat human food, it was my favorite period of the day. It was the only time I was with my family and we could socialize.

When I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at our regular table, I noticed just how much Jasper was struggling. He was imagining of ways to kill a girl to drink her blood. I knew he wouldn't do anything in front of all these people, but I knew how hard this was for him.

_Edward, how is he doing? _Alice asked me. I frowned a little, to show he was having difficulties.

I heard her stop breathing for a little. I knew it was natural for her to care about Jasper like that. She checked the future to see if he would do anything. Luckily she didn't see him killing anyone, she just saw him struggling the rest of the day. That put her in pain too. If Jasper was ever in pain then Alice was and vise versa.

"Hey Edward, didn't you have to meet up with the chorus teacher?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," I murmured. I had to discuss my schedule issue with him. They put me in band instead of chorus, which was odd seeing as how last year I was in chorus.

I got up from our table and walked over to the chorus room. When I was approaching the room, I heard music and a girl singing. No not a girl, an angel. This girl's voice was so pure and breathtaking. I hadn't realized it, but I had stopped walking. I was entranced. I had never heard a girl sing like that. I had to meet her. Since I was in a bit of a daze, I was louder than I normally would have been. I think the girl heard me coming and she left.

I opened the door to the room and looked around to find the angel. But she was nowhere to be found. That's when I heard someone breathing outside. This girl smelled amazing too. I wanted to drink her blood right there, but I resisted from that temptation.

I turned to look where the girl hid. "Hello? Is someone out there?" I asked. The girl then shot up and ran away from the room. I wanted to run after her, but I knew I couldn't. Her scent was too strong and if I followed her and accident could occur. I had to find this girl though her voice was like magic. I stood in the chorus room, just replaying the voice I heard over and over again in my head for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

**Okay so you're probably all wondering why Edward wasn't having as much trouble resisting Bella's scent as much as he did in the original Twilight. Well, that's because he has a little more control, but he still finds it extremely difficult that's why he didn't follow her. Thank you to those who reviewed this story ) It means a lot to me! Oh and question. They're going to have a school play so I'm taking suggestions on what play/musical it could be! Make sure to tell me what you think it should be!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your comments on this story! You all are amazing. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy getting ready for dance camp! Yeah, this week I'm going to a dance camp so I won't be able to update until I get back. I'm gone from June 29th to July 4th. So first thing when I get back, I will update. But in the mean time, check out my other story, **This Heart Will Start A Riot In Me!**


End file.
